Lost and Found
by fax4lyfe
Summary: It's a good thing I am such a fast sprinter, they will never catch up to me. I won every single one of my track meets. Everyone thought I could run inhumanly fast and guess what? They were right. Which is exactly why I'm running away. Right now I am running for my life. Too bad in a few minutes I'm going to black out and forget everything. And meet the sexiest guy EVER. FAX 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, thank you for clicking on this to read:) hope i dont disappoint anyone! READ &amp; REVIEW love you guys**

Adrenaline courses through my whole body as I propel my way through the trees. It's a good thing I am such a good sprinter, they will never catch up to me. I won every single one of my track and cross country meets. Everyone thought I could run inhumanity fast and guess what? They were right. Which is exactly why I'm running away. But we will get to all that crap later. Right now I'm running for my life.

The dark forest was swallowing me whole. I was long gone now; at least a mile into the forrest. My backpack was slapping against my back as I hopped over roots and ducked under hanging branches. I started to slow down so I could figure out where I am and where to go. I need to find Dylan. He can help me. I put my hands on my knees, trying to quietly catch my breath.  
"Max!" I heard bounce from tree to tree.

Shit.

I stood up and ran to what I thought was the opposite direction of my mother's shouting. What I didn't see was the low tree branch. I hit it hard, scraping skin off my neck. I wanted to yell but held it in not wanting to give away my location.

I got back up only to trip over that same trees roots. Fuck. The ground is rushing up to me and now everything is black. Not the color but the true meaning of black, the absence of color- everything was just gone.

**tell me if ya liked it please and thank you. I have LOTS more written and i think its pretty good. so all it takes is just one person to say they liked it and i will do it for you! hahah just let me know how that was and ill update chapter 2 tonight! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy:)**

The next thing I knew, everything was white. What the…? I tried to move but… my hands are cuffed? What is going on? Oh shit, oh shit. I started to struggle against my restraints. I didn't see anything except the dark grey walls, white ceiling and the black door.

"Hello?!" I shouted.

'I'm right here," A deep voice said, "there's no need to yell."

I craned my neck to see a stranger sitting in a chair near me. He was wearing really dark blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt. He was pretty muscular looking. Not that I cared. I barely had any visible muscle and I could probably take him down in a heartbeat. He was holding a book. It was some James Patterson book I couldn't catch the title though as he set it down on the table next to him.

"Uh.. who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking. My neck was throbbing like crazy as was my head. What happened? I looked down at my body, which by the way was covered in blood and mud. I could only imagine the worst.

"My name is Nick. Who are you?"

I gaped at him. "You freaking kidnapped me and I'm supposed to tell you who I am?!" I was furious.

"I will explain everything.. just tell me your name and then I will uncuff you." He said calmly.

"Okay, my name is..." shit whats my name? "Uhhh..." I clenched my jaw,_what the heck? _Why can't I remember my own name?

"Just tell me your name. You can trust me."

"I don't know my name." I said dumbly. "I can't remember anything except I am an only child.. I think. Oh and I remember my parents' names I think."

He nodded, "You hit your head pretty hard last night." He came over and took off my cuffs. I sat up and realized how comfortable this bed is! Dang!

"How do you feel?" He asked, sitting on the bed by my feet. I pulled my legs in, and scooted away and shrugged.

"Listen, did I know you or something?"

He shrugged. "We never really spoke. I knew who you were but I'm not sure you ever noticed me."

"Oh."

"What do you remember from your accident?" He asked.

"What accident? The one that made me forget everything?"

He nodded.

I thought for a minute, "Nothing," I whispered, "I don't remember anything." Who am I? "What happened to me? "

He shrugged sadly, "All I know is you were sprinting through the woods and I saw you fall." He said, He looked over at me from his spot on the bed. "There was someone in the woods, calling 'Max', does that name ring a bell?" He asked hopefully.

I gasped, "That's me! My name is Maximum Ride."

**Comments? Questions? Anything that was unclear? Please I am open to any type of criticism! Review and tell me you loved it! (Or hated it)**

**Thanks everyone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. It's been a really long time. I am really sorry to anyone who was waiting on my to update. And I also apologize for the short chapters... I'm not sure why I made them so freaking short. I always hate when people post short chapters and then here I am, doing the same thing. This one will be muuuch longer! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

"That's me! My name is Maximum Ride!"

Nick chuckles. I glare at him.

"What?" This guy is a real looker, let me tell you. But he was pissing me off by laughing at me.

"Maximum Ride? What kind of name is that?" He puts his hands up when I go to hit him and backs away.

I just squint my eyes at him. "You're a jerk. At least my name isn't so plain like Nick."

He smirks, "Well, I didn't want to freak you out and introduce myself to you as what I normally go by."

"Yeah and what's that? Do they call you Annoying or Creepy? 'Cause that's all you are to me right now."

He rolls his eyes and chuckles. Then his face becomes serious. "Fang."

"Excuse me?" I laugh. "And how did you get that name?" I ask, incredulously.

He just winks and gets up, turning his back to me. He is walking to the closet on the other side of the room. "I patched up the scrape on your neck. We will need to check..." I tune him out as I observe the room, planning my escape route.

There is a window to my right. Fang-Nick-or whatever would have to go around the bed to get to me if I tried the window. Who knows if I could even get it open. Or even how high up we were. There were curtains covering the window. I need to get out of here. Maybe I could get out the door and figure my way out of this place before he catches me.

"... Oh and here is your book bag." He sets it on the other side of the King sized bed. "Maybe it will help you remember what happened."

I turn to look at him. I narrow my eyes. "You went through it?"

He shakes his head. "No."

I reach over and grab it. I open up the large middle section and dump it on the bed. There is a pair of jeans and a few shirts and a handful of underwear and a bra. There's a water bottle and a picture. The picture has some scribbled words on the back of the pictures. I can't really read it. I can read the year though, 2004. It is now 2015. There are five young kids in the picture in blue hospital type gowns. None of them I recognize. They all look extremely unhappy in the picture. Staring expressionlessly at the camera. One kid kind of looked like Nick.

"Hey, what's that?" He asks me.

I try to hide it but it's no use. He looks over my shoulder. His breath catches. "Oh God. I have a good idea of why you ran away." He mumbles.

"What is this picture? You know?" I ask, feeling so confused.

"That's me." He points to the kid on the far left end. "Max, your father was a scientist. Do you remember?"

"Well yeah. He was always gone. I miss him and my mom." I sigh. I just want to go home.

"You were running from him. Max... Did he ever hurt you? I need you to remember this."

I think and wrinkle my eyebrows. My dad would never hurt me. He was so nice. And plus, I never saw him so he really couldn't hurt me. "Not physically," I say. "What is going on?"

"You should go clean up." He mumbles.

"What? No. Tell me now. I obviously had this picture for a reason. What is going on?"

"Listen, I know you want to know but guess what? That was a painful nine years of my life okay? I don't really want to re-live it right now." He rubs his face.

"What did my dad do to you?" I whisper.

"Maximum. Go take a shower. Go relax and get yourself comfortable. Maybe I will tell you later. I just - I can't now, okay?"

I nod. What did he go through? What was so bad that he couldn't even talk about it? Did my dad hurt him? Or maybe he was really ill and doesn't want to remember that time right now. Maybe my dad came up with a cure for whatever was going on with him.

I decide to call him Nick since Fang is kind of weird. He shows me to the bathroom which is across the hall from the room we are in. This bathroom is HUGE. It was almost as big as the room we were just in and the shower was as big as the king size bed. "Can I rinse off in the shower and then sit in the bath for a few?"

"Of course. Take your time and relax okay? Because after I tell you everything..." He trails off and sighs. "Your life will never be the same." With that he leaves.

I sigh and turn on the shower. I start to undress when I notice the window. I walk over to it, looking out. I can only see the wall of another building. We are 2 stories up. I could totally make that jump. I open the window and go grab my clothes. I dress quickly and leave the shower running not wanting Nick to hear.

Sorry Nick, I don't want to be locked in here, I think to myself.

I sit on the window ledge, my feet dangling. I take a deep breath- "Do I really need to babysit you to take a fricken shower, Maximum? Get back in here."

I groan and come back inside, shutting the window. "Sorry, I just don't know you."

"Fine then I'm not telling you everything I know. About your dad and his stupid experiments and how many people he's killed. You can just go run back home and possibly get yourself killed." He stares into my eyes and I feel my heart lurch.

What would you do in this situation? He could have very well planted that picture so that he could pretend to be in it so I would stay with him and trust him. He could have kidnapped me for all I know. Maybe he caused my injuries.

So what do I do in this situation?

I run.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone! I decided to write this one right after the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Also thank you to the guest user Olivia! I really want to start my own book soon :) It's really helpful when you guys review and I also except constructive criticism! Thank you! :)**

I make it to the windowsill and have one leg over the ledge when Nick grabs under my arms and pulls me back inside. I struggle against him and fall from the ledge backwards. Before I could bash my head on the ground, Nick lifts me up and cradles me in his arms. I thrash and struggle against his rock hard chest.

_What?_ It's not like I care that he is extremely beautiful! He is a kidnapper!

I hear the light chuckle from deep in his throat and it pisses me off.

"This isn't funny! You are a kidnapper! A pervert! Leave me alone!" I struggle harder and he doesn't budge.

"Calm down there, sweetheart. How can I get you to trust me?" He sighs, setting me on my feet.

I straighten out my clothes and look him dead in the eye. "Let me go."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and let you run to your death. Totally trust-worthy of me."

"Well I don't want to hear your stupid, made up story." I hiss at him. "I just want to remember what happened before you brought me here."

"Why don't we discuss this after you are cleaned up. I promise you. I. Will. Not. Hurt. You." He says each word with emphasis. "But I also won't let you leave unprotected."

"Fine. Get out and I'll shower."

He chuckles again. It's a noise that gives me butterflies. Don't ask me why because I don't have a clue. "You think I will leave you in here alone? Stay here for a sec." He says.

This time I listen. He leaves the bathroom and I wait, studying the beautiful bathroom. I want a bathroom like this when I get my own place.

He returns with a bathing suit. Scratch that, a bikini. An itsy-bitsy tini wini orange bikini."Uhh," I say.

"It's my best friends girlfriends." He explains hastily, "She left it here. Put it on and take your bath."

He leaves the bathroom and shuts the door. Wow he really trusts me not to leave. And I won't. I really don't have the energy and I have no idea where to go. I change quickly.

"Done." I say wrapping the towel he gave me earlier around myself. This bikini was very revealing. I don't think this guy is a pervert. My gut tells me to trust him but my brain tells me to run anyway.

He walks in holding his book. Ah, Alex Cross.

"Good read." I say.

He grins. Wow, now that was a smile. It is so beautiful that I grin right back. My heart thumping loudly in my chest.

"You okay?" He questions.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." He turns on the bath. "You can hop in the shower first if you'd like." His face is slightly red when he says it. Clearly he isn't a pervert. His eyes are only watching my face as I turn on the shower and set the towel on the counter by the bathtub.

I rinse all of the dirt off of my body along with the blood. Looking down is a red and mucky mess. The sight makes me feel uneasy. What happened to me?

_I'm in the forest, running for my life. My backpack is slapping against my back while I dart around trees and duck under branches. My father betrayed me and almost one hundred innocent children have died because of him. My heart aches. And then anger takes over. I run faster and faster. He made me this way._

I take a gasping breath of warm water and start coughing. Nick is soaking wet and trying to pull me out of the shower. My legs feel weak and tremble. I collapse onto the shower floor. Nick shuts the shower off and sits down, pulling me onto him. "Max? What happened?"

I try to push away from him and succeed. He doesn't try to get me to stay. "I- I think I had a memory." I whisper. "I was running through the woods thinking about how my dad has killed people and that he made me this way." I put my head on the glass of the shower door.

I look at Nick, who is sitting very still. "Made you what way?" His voice angry and hard like stone.

"I don't know. I can't remember."

He lets out a breath. I look at him and he looks relieved.

"What? Why do you look so relieved, Nick?"

He sighs. "Well if it's something that isn't obvious then it probably isn't too bad." He sighs when he sees my face, "I promise we will figure it out. You'll remember eventually."

I nod. I walk out of the shower and shut the bath's faucet off. It's full enough.I sink into the steaming water. "Ahh." I moan getting in and leaning back."Want some bubbles?"

"Yes please." I say, smiling. Fang leaves and comes back with a bottle and some gauze. He squirts some of the bubble bath soap into the tub and I swirl it around, giggling as bubbles get bigger.

"This is nice, you can get in if you want."

He shakes his head. "I'm going to clean up your neck." He motions to the extra gauze he has.

Gently he peels off the blood stained gauze from my neck. His eyes go wide."What? What is it?" I say, nervous.

"The scrape… It's gone." He looks up into my eyes.

"So it healed?"

"No Max. You don't understand. It was deep, like, possibly needing stitches deep. And now, it's just - it's gone."

**REVIEW**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it weird that after I write, I barely remember what just happened? I literally don't think while I'm writing. So when I go back and read it, it's almost like I'm reading someone else's writing. I mean of course I know what happens but it still is completely different writing it. I love going back and reading my own work. Is this weird? Someone please tell me this happens to them... no? Ok, I'm crazy... enjoy this chapter guys! You're lucky that I can't stop writing and I keep updating every day! **

**Enjoy!**

I reach up to my neck and rub over the skin. It is still slightly sore but my hand glides over a smooth surface.

"You must have thought it was worse than it was..." I mumble, unsure of what other reason there could be. There was clearly blood on the bandage and my neck does hurt so he's obviously not lying about the cut.

"When did it happen?" I ask Nick.

"It all happened last night. So about 12 hours ago." His eyes bore into mine. "Even if it wasn't anything bad, there would still be a scab."

I bite my lip. "So... my dad did this to me?" I whisper, "He made me... heal fast?"

He shrugs, "Maybe."

"Sweet. I'm invincible." I grin.

He rolls his eyes but a small smile plays behind his lips. Then his face becomes serious. "I don't know if this is a good thing, Max."

"Well I don't see how it's an issue. So I guess I found out that he did this to me and then found out stuff about other innocent kids and then I don't know... if he was doing stuff like this to people then I really don't see the problem." I rambled on. Trying to sort out my thoughts aloud.

Nick's eyes darken. "He did not do anything good to any one of those kids." His jaw clenches and I feel bad. I keep forgetting that my dad did something to him. What could be that bad? He seems fine.

"What did he do to you? Please, you have to tell me."

He takes a deep breath and pulls off his shirt. Damn. He has a nicer body than I imagined. My eyes follow his perfectly toned abs and pectoral muscles up to his broad shoulders and nice biceps. Then I notice the scars. Little white lines cover his olive skin across his chest and a few on his stomach.

"Nick." I gasp, reaching out toward him.

He shakes his head and slowly turns around. I expected him to be showing me his back that would be covered in the same small scars. Boy, was I wrong.

As he turned around, the room got darker as a pair of black wings spread out from his back and opened up to have at least a 10 foot span.

I gasp. He flinches at the noise. I slowly stand in the tub. Water lapping against the walls of the enormous bath tub. I step out, soaking the towel laid out on the floor.

"Can I... touch them?"

"Yes." He whispers.

I reach out gingerly and my left, shaky hand grazes his left wing. They're so beautiful. As soon as my hand brushes against his wing he jumps. It was so soft.

"I'm sorry." I say, my eyes wide as he turns to face me.

"It's okay, that was just weird..." He stares at me, looking very confused. Like really confused. And it is adorable. His eyebrows are so crinkled as he stares intently at me. Then he says, "Your dad did this."

"Well the color totally suits you..." I joke. His wings are tucked in closer to his back now. I can still see the shiny, jet black wings over his shoulders though.

He grunts and pulls his shirt over his head, his wing disappearing. How on earth can he get them hidden so well. They were huge!

"When did they do this?" I ask, wanting so bad to take away whatever pain he went through.

"Max. Not now. Please. Get back in the tub first okay?"

I sigh and nod. I slowly sink back in and stop when the waters up to my chin. Then I hold my breath and slide under the water, getting my sandy blonde hair wet. I push it back and behind me as I come up. Nick is staring at me, biting his lip.

"Hi." I smile awkwardly, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. He smiles back with his eyes, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

He reaches down to the floor and grabs a bottle of soap and hands it to me. "Thank you."

Soon, I am clean, warm and relaxed.

Nick leads me to a different room this time. This place is huge, by the way. So many doors down each hallway. I want to ask where we are but I don't. I will later.

"What time is it?" I question instead.

"A little past noon."

This room is the same size as the other one but a light blue color on the walls. No decorations. Just a bed with a black comforter and a night stand next to it.

"Nick?" I say as he ushers me to the bed.

He chuckles, "Call me Fang. Only my mom calls me Nick."

I bite my lip,"Okay... Fang. I guess it suits you." I would have never even thought he had a mom. "But anyway, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Me too," _I think_. He nods. "Where is your mom?" I ask. If he is only seventeen, shouldn't he be living with his mom?

"At work." He says stiffly.

"Well I mean, like does she live around here."

He smiles, "Well this _is _her house."

I gape at him. "What? I never would have- does she know I'm here?"

"Yes."

He turns around to leave.

"Don't leave me." I say without meaning to. I mentally slap myself. Now I sound desperate.

He turns toward me, a smile playing on his lips. "I can sit here until you fall asleep." He sits by my feet.

"Did you sleep last night?"

He shakes his head, his black hair falling in front of his eyebrows. I so badly want to be the one to push it away.

"Then lay down with me. I promise I won't bite." I smile at him.

He thinks about it and then smiles, "Yeah but I can't promise that." He winks, walking over to the other side of the bed.

My heart thuds when I realize he is going to actually get in bed. Next to me. My hands tremble. How can this stranger do this to me?

"Are you okay?" He stops, sitting on the bed, looking at me carefully.

I don't know why he keeps asking me that. There's no way he can tell that I am freaking out inside about him getting in bed with me, "I'm fine." I roll my eyes.

He lays in bed next to me, his eyes watching mine.

"Your wings are beautiful."

"Thank you." Then he mumbles something else very quietly, turning to face the other direction.

"What?"

"Hmm?" He turns to look at me. Maybe I was hearing things.

"Did you say something?"

"Just thank you." He shrugs and his face flushes, "And that you're more beautiful."

I giggle and my face heats up. "Wow, you really know how to charm a girl, Fang."

He winks and the color returns to his face.

"So... Can you actually fly?" He nods slowly.

I let out a sigh. "That would be amazing."

He nods and grins, "It is."

"Yeah because you totally just proved that you hate having wings after that remark." I roll my eyes.

"Go to sleep, Max."

"OK."

To my suprise, I'm a lot more tired than I thought. My eyes get heavy and before I know it, Fang is wiggling my shoulder trying to wake me up. I groan and Fang "shh"'s me.

I open my eyes and Fang looks really worried and motions me to get out of bed. Finger still to his lips. I follow him to the closer door when I hear a loud bang that makes me jump. I hurriedly get into the closet with him.

"What's going on?" I whisper in his ear. He's still shirtless. Oh my word. He shakes his head to indicate no talking. I put my hand on his back.

What is going on? Did someone break in?

Fang nods... although I hadn't spoken.

I wonder if someones looking for me or if they're looking for him or if this is just a random break in?

Fang turns and hushed me again. My eyebrows shoot up. 'I'm not talking!' I mouth. Fang crinkles his eyebrows and then turns away from me. Listening outside of the door. _What is going on?!_ I want to scream.

The bedroom door creaks open and Fang stiffens and I press myself to the back of the closet, tucking myself between the mass of coats. Fang follows me to the back corner very quietly and puts his back against my chest, getting in a position to attack, it looks like.

The door opens and lights flood the closet. Fang stiffens and jumps out from the closet. I hear a high-pitched scream.

**Hope this one is long enough guys. I'll probably update soon! Pleaseeeee review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**short chapter guys, sorry. next one will be longer I promise. **

**review. or else. lol jk but for real. REVIEW.**

The high pitched scream came from Fang. Ha-ha. Just kidding. I really wish it did so I could use it as black mail to get out of this place. But no. It came from a very small Mocha skinned girl, who Fang was now straddling.

"Nudge?" Fang yells.

"FANG! GET OFF OF ME!" She shouts, thrashing around.

I ease my way out of the closet to see what was happening. I look at Fang who is standing up and helping her up.

"Nudge, why aren't you at school?" Fang questions.

She looks down at her feet. "Well I-" Her head snaps up, glaring at Fang, "Why aren't _you _at school?"

She looks to be our age maybe younger.

"I'm taking care of a sick friend." He gestures toward me.

Her eyes widen as she looks my way, maybe she didn't notice me before. "Oh my God!" She yells, "Fang has a friend! A pretty friend!"

"My name's Max." I say hoarsely. Wow. I hadn't realized my throat was so scratchy.

"Are you sick? You sound really sick. Fang is so nice! Isn't he the sweetest? He takes such good care of people. He's very protective. Even of his brother, who I am dating. Actually that's why I came in here. I was looking for Iggy."

I nod. Not really sure what to say to all that.

"Nudge?" I hear someone call.

"I'm in here Igs! Why didn't you tell me Fang was home?" She said as a tall strawberry blonde boy walked into the room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Hey Fang, hi stranger." He waves at us. I wave back and lean into Fang. Iggy looks nothing like Fang, the opposite actually.

"We were both adopted." Fang mutters in my ear. I nod. It's like he can read my mind. Iggy is a cute looking guy and Fang is this dark, sexy mysterious guy who- okay stop it Max. Fang chuckles. What is his problem?

"Well," Iggy says, breaking the silence, "I'll leave you two to it if you leave me and Nudge alone."

"We're not-" Fang starts.

"Bye brother, bye stranger."

"It's Max!" I say, "Bye."

"Bye Max!" Says Nudge closing the door.

Fang turns to me and smiles, "Dark, sexy and mysterious, eh?"

My eyes widen and my face pumps full of blood. "Wha-What? How did you-?"

"I don't know, every time we touch I can hear your thoughts. It started after you touched my wings."

"Well I don't think you're _sexy." _I roll my eyes, "You must have heard wrong."

He shakes his head, "I don't think I heard wrong."

"Well, go make me a sandwich please I'm starving." I say, begging to change the subject.

"Alright, come on."

I shake my head. "I don't feel well, I'm going to get back in bed."

He nods and goes to the door, "Salami okay?"

"Yes. Perfect. Thank you." I get into the bed and close my eyes. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**REVIEW OR ELSE. **

**SERIOUSLY**


	7. Chapter 7

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS**

I wake to cold slender fingers on my neck. "Wha...?"

"Hi, Max. I'm Allison." I open my eyes and look up at a beautiful blonde-haired woman. She has blue eyes, the color of the sky on a cloudless day. "How are you feeling?" Her voice is so smooth and delicate. It makes me think of my mom and how much I miss her. I wish I could just go home - not that I don't trust Fang anymore - I just want things to be normal again.

"Aside from not knowing where the heck I am or how I got here? I'm just peachy." I should be nicer because she is letting me stay in her home. But I don't care, this woman just woke me from my sleep! Plus, I'm not in the mood for nice, I'm ready for some answers.

She gives a half smile. "Fang left this sandwich a while ago." She points to the night stand at the really delicious looking salami sandwich. "You can eat it." She says when I look between her and it. I scarf it down in 60 seconds while she says: "He didn't want to wake you because you seemed exhausted."

I nod. "Thank you. For letting me be here and eat your food, I mean."

She nods. "Well I'm going down to make dinner now, I was just checking on you before that. Would you like to join us all in the kitchen? Maybe you can help me cook?"

I chuckle. "If there's one thing I remember clearly, it's that I can not cook. But I guess I can try."

She smiles and leads me to the kitchen down a fricken spiral staircase. I need to find out what she does for a living. She tells me what each door is that we pass but I don't remember them after the eight we just passed.

Finally at the bottom of the staircase, when we make a left and walk around this wide round pole, we are in the kitchen. Fang is sitting on the counter reading his book. _Hmpht. Nerd._

His head snaps up and he narrows his eyes at me. Oops, I forgot. _Just kidding!_ I try to think at him.

"Nick! Off."

Fang hops off and walks around to the other side of the island and sits down at the stool.

"Thanks for the sandwich." I say to Fang. He only nods. I roll my eyes and set the plate from upstairs in the sink.

"Actually I think Nick should show you around the house and the neighborhood."

"Neighborhood?" Fang says sharply.

Allison looks at him. "Yes."

"Mom. People might be after her."

"You're miles away from her home and I haven't heard anything on the news yet so – "

As if on cue, the TV that Iggy is watching in the next room says, "The last thing Maximum Ride was seen

wearing was a pair of blue jeans and-" I groan loudly.

"Hey!" Iggy shouts. "Isn't this Fang's sick friend?"

He comes into the room. "Hey there's a picture of you on the missing people for the News." He points at me. "How did you get the name Maximum?" He asks me not seeming concerned at all that I'm supposed to be missing.

"I honestly don't know." I shrug.

"Okay, let's go Max. I'll show you the house."

I nod. Fang shows me the first floor which consists of a small sitting room, a dining room and the living room on the other side of the kitchen. We head up the stairs and I'm lost already. There are three floors and he just kinda tells me where the bathrooms are on each floor and where his moms room is, his and Iggy's. There is also a library. Jesus.

"Oh yeah, I have to show you the basement."

"Okay. Is it a creepy basement or is it just as perfect as the rest of your house?"

He laughs and I just follow him down the stairs. I'm wearing Fang's black sweats and I'm sweating from all the walking we are doing in this huge house. Seriously. It's that big.

I trudge down the creaky small staircase behind him and the basement is one big open area. With dark brown floors and a light color on the walls and a fireplace on the back wall. There's some furniture set up in an area around the fireplace. In the back corner is some work out equipment. Then a door next to that. Maybe a laundry room?

"Yes," Says Fang.

I hit him. "Stop listening to my thoughts!" I yell at him. He stares at me.

"Stop thinking so loudly. It's like you're pushing them into my head."

I stick my tongue out at him and he nods toward another door that I hadn't noticed. I follow him in and it's dark. He finds the switch and I notice the pool table immediately. Sweet. There is a small bar area. And another door next to that.

Fang opens that door and ushers me inside. "This is my darkroom."

"Your what?"

The room is dimly lit and he turns on a red light and there are photo's hanging from strings and some on the wall.

"This is where I come to develop my photo's. I love photography."

"Oh wow. That's really cool. It's kind of creepy in here though." I shudder.

He grins and then laughs. "Don't worry. I'm not going to murder you. Keep your thoughts to yourself woman. Come on." He shuts the lights off and exits behind me. "Now, are you any good at pool."

"Better than you."

He laughs. A nice, deep laugh. And I can tell it's a real one. It's nice, hearing him laugh like that. He seems like the dark and quiet kind of guy. "I doubt it." He says, winking. "Wanna play?"

I grin, "You're on."

**Review! PLEASE THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY,**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you to those who reviewed! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and dont forget to review please!**

Fang is the most complicated guy I've ever met. One second he is laughing and smiling and showing so much emotion that it makes my heart explode. And the next second he is emotionless and mysterious and so calm and well kept. Well, his emotionless self is what I've seen more of but it's super annoying.

When he beat me in pool, I stuck my tongue out at him after he said, "I win." He said it so... calmly. Like who does that? He didn't try to rub it in or anything. He just stated he won and then said we should go see if dinner's ready.

But minuted before he won, we were laughing and taunting each other about who was going to win. And it was so strange. I don't know, I guess you had to be there.

"Yeah, let's go eat dinner..." I say slowly.

On the way up the stairs, we hear a loud crashing sound and some running.

Fang turns around, his eyes wide. "Stay here." He says to me and I nod.

He runs the stairs and opens the door, closing it quietly behind him. I walk slowly up to the door and put my ear against it. I hear a scream. His mother, I think.

My heart is thumping quickly and aggressively in my chest.

I hear more struggling noises and then voices. They're muffled so I crack the door open. There's a hallway and then you have to turn down another hall to get to the kitchen. Which is where I think everything is happening.

"Where's the girl?" A deep male voice says.

"What girl?" Fang asks, yelling.

I hear movement. "Get away from my mother!" Fang yells.

If they want me, then they can have me. I make my way toward the kitchen.

_Max, I hear you stay out of here. I can get them to leave. Go back downstairs and hide in my darkroom._

Fang's voice surprises me in my head.

I answer, well at least I try, _No! I am not going to hide. If they want me fine. Save your family, Fang._

I listen to what they were saying again and hear another man's voice. "If you don't give up the girl, we will tear this place apart and find her anyway."

"Go ahead and search!" Fang shouts, making me stiffen. They're going to find me! "You won't find her though because this _girl _you're looking for is not here. We don't know what you're talking about. But be my guest and search for her."

Fang's voice enters my head again, _Max, I need you to fight them with me. There are four of them. When they turn to go search for you I will attack from behind. You come in once they're attacking. Just trust your instincts, I can tell you can fight. Can you handle it?_

What the heck? He wants me to fight? Oh God. This isn't going to go well. My gut wrenches as I reply, _Uhh, yeah. I think so._

_Good, _I hear his voice echo in my thoughts. _Oh and Max... You should know_

I wait a second for him to finish. _One of them is your father._

_What? I can't hurt him, Fang. _

I hear talking and someone moving around. Then I hear my dad's voice. "My daughter is here. I know she is, trust me. Find her and keep her alive. She is important for the continuation of the tests. I'll stay with these three and you guys go find her."

My gut wrenches again. What test?

_Max. Now. _

I hear a smash and then an "oofh" sound. I run to the kitchen and see Fangs mom fleeing from the room while Fang is trying to fight off three guys. The other guy flew after his mom. Iggy attempted to get guys off of Fang but was knocked down. I don't know what to do. So I try what Fang said and let instinct kick in. Fang took a punch in the got from a red haired guy and the next one came to his face from a brunette. My father stood there, staring at me. He pulls out a gun. _What the- _I duck just as a bullet whizzes past me. I fling myself behind the island and hear Fang grunting.

The man who chased after Fang's mother comes back in and shouts, "She got out of the house and there are people out there. I couldn't go after her. We need to leave, _now_."

Suddenly Fang is thrown over the island and tumbles off right next to me. I look at him with wide eyes. He lay there, motionless, eyes staring at me and then they drift shut.

_Fang? _I think at him. No reply.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter!"

I hear footsteps coming up behind me and I turn and elbow the guy where the sun don't shine. He groans and falls down next to Fang. I hear the other three men rushing toward me and I kick the guy on the ground in the head, hopefully hard enough to knock him out.

_Max, you have fighting instincts in you. _Fang's thoughts sends chills through my body.

I run at the other guy as fast as possible and ram him with my shoulder. I see my dad with the gun up again and manage to dodge another - tranq I think? - and knock him down. I grab the gun from him and shoot his thigh. He lets out a hiss and I am pushed from behind out into the hall. A hand covers my mouth.

"Shhh!" Fang hisses in my ear. Or was it through thoughts? I can't tell anymore. "Run, you're fast. I'll catch up soon. Go out the back door and past the pool, hop the fence and just get in the woods. I'll find you." He inhales deeply on my shoulder and then shoves me to the door. I run.

I do what he says and hop the fence. Eventually I am lost in the woods.

I keep running. Probably in giant circles. I smack into a tree branch that slices my neck open. I gasp. Remembering the similar feeling a couple nights ago. I remember. Falling. Running. My backpack jingling as the zippers hit each other. Running.

I shiver and fall to the ground. Unsure of what to do. What if Fang doesn't find me. Or worse, someone else does. Or worse, Fang can't come find me because he has been taken... or worse.

I lay in the dirty, dried up leaves and listen to the wind whistling between the trees. I sigh and wait for Fang.

"Max?" Someone gently probes my shoulder.

"Hi." I say when my eyes meet Fang's. "How did you find me?"

He smiles at me and I notice a large gash on his face. "I followed your scent which by the way crossed paths a lot. You went in circles."

I laugh. "I thought I was."

He helps me get up.

"Now what?"

"Well, now we find somewhere for you to hide so this doesn't happen again." His eyes search mine for something.

I sigh. I'm already sick of running and it has just begun.

**REVIEW! Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so about that whole following Max's scent thing... we will get to that. Just basically Fang has enhanced senses and blah blah blah. I will tell you more about it in a few chapters. I know it's weird.. lol it just came to me as I was writing. I wasn't planning on it. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one won't have as much action but there will possibly be a chance of some FAX! Depending on if I can fit it in the way I want. Basically right now, they have known each other for 2 days... that Max remembers at least. Maybe they have known each other their whole life though... or maybe not?... **

**Also I can't tell you how many times I accidentally type 'Fag' instead of 'Fang'. I'm waiting to not catch myself and actually post a chapter where I call Fang, Fag. LOL. ok.**

**ENJOY oh and don't forget to review. Tell me what you think! plz...**

Fang leads me through the woods for about an hour, I think. We don't speak much. I'll ask a question and he gives me a short answer. I have no idea how he know's where to go but he seems to know what he is doing.

It's getting dark now. Fang told me his mom and Iggy are okay and that they couldn't call the cops because of me. They would assume that since I'm missing, my dad was looking for me. So they brought them out to the car and the one conscious guy drove them.

"Fang, I'm hungry." I complain.

"Almost there." Is all he says.

I hope he isn't mad at me. Oh my God, he probably hates me. I've ruined his life. And now he's helping me get away.

"You don't have to help me you know." I say stifly.

"Yes I do."

I stop. "Uh, no you don't. I can handle myself."

He turns around and looks at me. He narrows his eyes. "I know you can, Max. But there's a lot you don't know or remember." He turns back around and I see the trees are starting to open up.

_ugh brain why can't you remember? _As soon as I think it, Fang disappears from in front of me. The forest becomes dark and quiet. And suddenly I'm running.

_Come on, Max. Go faster, he'll find you. Get out of here._ _"Max!" My mothers voice sounds strained. I can't stand leaving her behind, not knowing why or where I was going. But I couldn't stay home. Not with _him_ there. _

_I see the creek and instead of taking the 6 foot long bridge I built with Dylan, I just leap over it. I am going fast enough. I love running, it makes me feel so alive. I think about what it would be like to fly. Being so free up in the wide open sky, being able to see everything and nothing getting in my way. That would be amaz- No! There are kids your father tortured and gave them wings._

_I shake my head. I can't think about him. Not now. The mysterious boy that I have seen in that picture reminds me of someone that I used to know. Ok, Max. Right now you need to get to Dylan. Maybe he can help. _

_Dylan and I are meant to be together. He's a good family friend though so I can't let his parents see me or else they'll tell my father where I am. _

_"_Max?" I open my eyes and see the mysterious boy above me. It's Fang. The boy from the picture. The boy I know. The boy who I met when I was a child and who I thought was so sweet and kind but also scary.

"Fang." I whisper.

He's holding me in his arms. We are sitting on the ground.

"You just started shaking and collapsed. You said Dylan a few times."

"Dylan!" I shout, remembering my memory. "I just remembered where I was going that day!" I grin and then my grin drops. "I need to tell him I'm okay."

"Dylan can't be trusted, Max."

"What? You don't even know him. He's my boyfriend."

"I do know him. He was one of your dad's experiments actually."

"What?" I say harshly and then whisper to myself, "No..." Poor Dylan. We should help him then too.

"No, Max, you can't help him. Dylan was a actually brain dead when you're dad was able to experiment on him. His parents knew about what he did and agreed when your dad said he could help. He gave him a new brain but it's not entirely human. I don't know the details but I do know that Dylan is programmed to be your _one." _He rolls his eyes.

"My _one?"_

He nods. "I'm sure he will want to convince you to go to your dad. He will turn you in. Your dad controls him. Your dad wants you to... _mate _with him when you're older. I thought that you were 100% human and he wanted to see what-"

"Oh yeah!" I shout, remembering, "I can run waaay fast, too." I grin. "Probably faster than you can fly." I wink at him.

He just rolls his eyes. "You can't see Dylan, though okay?"

"Only cause your jealous."

He scoffs. "Jealous of what? The fact that he is controlled by some crazy scientist?"

"No. Just let me see him so I can break things off between us."

"We can stop at a payphone. We aren't going to go somewhere that close to your home."

"Okay. I don't know if I know his number."

He starts walking again."Then he obviously doesn't mean that much to you."

We are on the edge of the woods soon and looking across the road in front of us, there is a gas station with an attached drug store.

"Look, there's a payphone and we can get you some hair dye too."

I gape. "I am not dying my hair!"

He shrugs, "Fine, go get spotted, see if I care."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, I'll make the call and you go get dye and food."

"No way, I won't leave you outside alone." He says as we cross the road. There are two cars in the parking lot, probably employees.

"It's okay, I'll connect with your mind if something happens." He stares at me for a minute.

"Fine." And he goes inside.

I hope he doesn't get me red dye. I hate red-heads. No offence but they're all whores.

I dial a number that I think is Dylan's after inserting a few quarters.

"Hey you have reached Dylan. Leave a message." Straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Dyl. It's me. I need to break things off between us. Some bad stuff happened between me and my dad. I'll tell you about it when I get to," Hmmm.. I need to lead them away from us. "Ohio." I grin. We live in California so hopefully they go to Ohio, thinking I'm there. "I love you but we are over. Goodbye." I smile as I hang up the phone. When I turn around, Fang is standing there and I jump 3 feet in the air.

"Holy crap! That was quick."

He nods. "Come on there's a motel down the street."

I narrow my eyes at him. "No way. We are staying at a motel? Someone's going to kill us!"

He rolls his eyes. "It's nothing sketchy, I promise. It's just really cheap."

I just nod. My stomach knotting. Staying in a motel alone with Fang sounds... I push thoughts out of my head before Fang hears them.

We get back into the woods and in about 20 minutes we are standing in front of Daybreak Motel.

We go in and Fang tells me to hang back and sit on the couch where no one would see me while he goes to the front desk.

"Room 212." He states, walking over to me.

We walk into our small room with one full size bed and it smells like lavender. That's a good sign, right?

"Food!" I say when he dumps the bag upside down on the bed. He bought 4 sandwiches and some poptarts, for tomorrow I presume. And a couple waters. I see the hair dye which is a dark brown color. Really dark.

My hair is a dirty blonde but it's more blonde than brown.

We eat our sandwiches and sit on the bed watching deal or no deal.

"Take it!" I shout. She was just offered $600,000 and I have a good feeling that she has the 10$ case.

"Max, calm down."

I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to go to sleep, now. Are you staying up?" Fang asks.

"Nah, I'm going to bed too." I shut the TV off and reach for the lamp beside me.

"Wait." Fang says. "Let me make my bed on the floor." He is laying down a blanket and grabbing his pillow.

"What? No, sleep in the bed with me. It's not like we haven't before."

"No." He says sternly.

"Please."

He stops and looks at me. He slowly nods, "okay, I promise I won't-"

"Oh stop. I know. You're a prude. Get in bed."

He gawks at me, "I am _not _ a prude!" He sounds offended.

I roll my eyes and pat the bed. He grumbles something and gets under the covers. Then I realize he's shirtless. Wow. I just want to- _Stop! Don't think like that. _I hear Fang chuckle and I groan, rolling over and turning off the light.

"I'm not a prude." He mumbles minutes later.

"Sure, sure. Go to sleep."

"You're a prude." He says.

I laugh. "Yes, I am." I see his eyes open slowly. When he sees that I'm looking at him, he closes his eyes again.

"Stop looking at me." He says, grumpily.

I close my eyes and feel the bed shift on his side. I force my eyes to stay closed.

"Max, I'm gonna keep you safe, okay?"

I open my eyes and feel Fang's fingers trace my cheek bone. I nod. "I know. Now sleep."

"You know, I used to have a huge crush on you when we were little."

"So I did know you when we were kids."

He nods. "Yeah. You were so kind. I hated you at first because of your father but you are nothing like him."

"That's good." I close my eyes, getting sleepy. Fang doesn't say anything more. At least, I'm not awake to hear it if he did.

**Sooo? Please tell me if you liked it or not. It would mean soooo much!**

**Also I didn't proof read it because I'm too lazy. Let me know if there's anyhting majorly wrong though, thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**So... not many reviews but I'm really in the writing mood lately so you guys are lucky. Please review though and let me know if you like it or if you don't. I love constructive criticism! So please please please don't be afraid to comment on ANYTHING. Whether it's my style of writing, organization, spelling or if just the plain topic and what happens is dumb. I would love to hear from you guys, even if some of it's stuff that I'm doing bad.**

**The reasons I write fan fics is to become a better writer and also you know because I LOVE Max Ride. So please please please leave me a little review. I will have a question at the end of this chapter and I'd like everyone who reads this to answer it! Just so I have an idea of who and how many people are actually reading and enjoying my fan fic. Thanks guys :)**

I wake up and groan. My head hurts.

Fang lay next to me, his chest rising and falling slowly. He is shirtless. I just want to run my hands down his- _STOP IT MAX! _

Fang stirs slightly, rolling over and draping an arm over my waist.

"Mmmm." He mumbles. My face heats up.

"Fang?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" His arm tightens but I don't let him pull me closer.

"Fang. Wake up." I say a little louder.

"Mm-mm." He shakes his head and I wiggle under his arms.

His eyes snap open and he stares at me, ripping his arm away, "Oh jeez, Max. I'm so sorry."

I laugh, "It's okay. Were you dreaming about me?" I wink at him.

He rolls his eyes, "You wish, Maxie."

I hop out of the bed and realize I don't have a change of clothes. "Fang, do they have laundry service here?" I ask him.

"Maybe." He thinks for a second and holds up his finger, reaching for the phone on the nightstand. His muscles ripple at the movement. He is so good looking. I'm glad I dumped Dylan. _What? Did I just think that?_

I guess Fang doesn't hear because he doesn't say or do anything except dial a number.

"Hi, do you guys have any laundry services?", "Where is that located?", "Okay, thank you." He looks at me after hanging up. "Yeah they do. Go hop in the shower and I'll take them down there."

I nod and go to the bathroom. It's actually really nice and clean. I strip off and wrap a towel around myself. I open the door and set my clothes on the floor (which are actually Fang's sweat pants and my T-shirt.) I hope Fang likes my plain black underwear and sports bra... not.

I turn the water on and brush through my hair with my fingers while I wait for it to warm up. Oh shoot. I'm supposed to dye my hair! I quickly turn the shower off and peek out the door. No Fang. I go over the hair dye and read the instructions. I have to leave it in for 30-45 minutes! Ugh.

I quickly follow the instructions and use the little cap to secure it all on my head. I sit on the toilet. I will be done at 9:37 ish. It's only 9:12. I hear Fang walk in the door.

"Hey Fang. I haven't showered yet because I'm dying my hair."

No answer.

"Fang?"I wrap myself tighter in my towel and I see the door handle twist. What the hell? _Fang! _I try to reach him with my mind. No reply. I grab the plunger and hold it back like a baseball bat.

"Fang you can't come in here!" I say, pushing on the door. "You're such a perv!" I try to pretend I don't suspect anyone is there. The door gets shoved open and I fall to the floor, dropping the plunger. I hold my towel, which luckily didn't come off and attempt to stand. My attacker is a young looking man. Maybe in his twenties.

"Wha-what do you want?" I say shakily.

He winks.

I grab the plungers rubber base, (YUCK), and I swing the wooden handle at the guy as he lunges. It hits him in the neck. I get up as the hotel door bursts open. Fang looks frightened. He looks down and the guy who is now trying to get back up. I kick him in the balls. He goes down, groaning. I grin.

Fang picks him up and throws him over his bare shoulder and walks back out of the room. _Damn, he is really strong. How do his 12 foot wings fit inside that perfectly toned back?_

_Your father is responsible for both of those things. _I hear echo in my head.

_Fang get out of my head! _

No reply. I shut the door and check the time. 9:30. 7 more minutes but I really don't want to wait. Oh well. I hop in the shower and quickly wash everything and I watch as black looking color pools around my feet. So much for me never wanting to dye my hair. I take the strands into my hand and look at my now dark hair. My stomach cramps and I think tears form in my eyes. But it's hard to tell. My throat feels all tight and my stomach lurches. Making me take in a shuddering breath full of water. I start to cough and choke on more sobs.

I don't cry. And I'm not crying, okay? Leave me alone. I'm too strong to cry like this.

But maybe i'm not.

I've lost everything.

My parents.

My boyfriend.

My life.

Everything I've ever known.

My childhood memories have been ruined.

But then I think about Fang. He's been so sweet and hasn't changed a bit since we were kids.

And then I remember what my dad did to him. And my dad tried to shoot me yesterday. But instead I shot him.

I miss my mom. I sob into my hands and sink to my knees. I sit there and look up toward the shower head, closing my eyes. I hold my breath and start to calm down, letting the water wash away everything. I sit there long enough for the water to start getting cold. But I don't care.

Until Fang's voice enters my thoughts, _Max? You okay?_

_Yes._

_Don't lie._

I sigh.

_Are you still showering? It's been 35 minutes. _I hear his concern even with just thoughts.

_I'm done showering. Now I'm just sitting and thinking._

_Well think out here, please. Before you drown or something._

_I can't move. I just wanna die._

He doesn't reply. I feel more tears fall from my eyes. I can tell now because the water is cold and my tears leave warm paths down my face. I hear the bathroom door open."Fang get out." I say quietly. I feel exhausted, he can't see me like this. Crying. I don't cry.

The water is shut off and I open my eyes and see Fang's arm sticking through the corner. Then a towel touches my face and I grab it, wrapping it around myself.

I open the curtains and say, "Thanks." He grabs my hand and helps me out. We stand in the middle of the bathroom just staring at each other. "I'm going to get dressed." I mumble.

"Clothes are still drying." He says. "But you can put my hoodie on." Fang pulls his hoodie off and hands it to me, wearing nothing but his shorts now. I smiles and he leaves.

I pull it over my head and drown in his scent. I wrap the towel around my waist and walk out saying, "how long til its done drying?"

"Probably 25 minutes."

I nod.

"Here, get under the blankets and get that cold wet towel off of you." He pats the made bed

I climb under and take the towel off after. I'm sitting a foot away from him with no pants on with only a blanket separating us. I swallow. He is so- I stop thinking and shut down my thoughts. Well I try to. Totally impossible.

He probably doesn't find me attractive. When I was in my towel he didn't stare or anything. But I probably would have kill him if he did.

"Max. I think you're attractive. Now get some rest because we are doing a lot of walking when our clothes dry.

I nod and drift to sleep.

**Kind of short sorry but this was a good spot to stop. I want the next part to be a new chapter. It will either be up today or tomorrow. Thanks for the PM's and reviews! Means a lot to me guys. It keeps me motivated! If no one reviews then I feel like no one is reading or cares so then I won't update. Thank you**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys!**_

**Thank you for all of the reviews in the past few days! I'm glad you're all enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. **

**Also to answer maximumoverride's question, I am a Divergent and a Glader mostly but also love all of the other books too!**

**So here is a short chapter that I wrote, sorry it's sort of short but I will have another one up shortly. (within 24 hours). '**

**This is Max's dream/memory of a part of her childhood. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I don't own Max Ride. :('**

**ENJOY!**

_**MAX.**_

_Mommy told me that Daddy was going to take me to the doctor's today after my day at school. I'm in first grade._

_When daddy picks me up from school he takes me back to the creepy big building with tall fences all around it. It looks scary and it is scary. I wonder if mommy know's that my doctor is scary. I tell her but she just tells me to be a big girl and that the doctor is good because he makes sure I'm not sick. _

_"Daddy, I don't like this place." I tell him when we pull into the tall parking garage. "I like my old doctor better."_

_He shakes his head. "Sweetie, this doctor know's more than other doctors. He is just keeping you healthy."_

_"Okay." I jump out of the car, taking his hand while he walks us into the building and we take an elevator. I hit the number '6'. I wonder if I will see the black-haired boy today he is really quiet but he seems nice. I don't think he likes me much though._

_Daddy walks me to the large play room and I sit on the big red comfy chair. He does this every time._

_Daddy works in the lab area here and does science stuff. So he always leaves me here for a little while and then I go get my checkup and he comes back to take me home._

_This is where I usually see the black haired boy. I don't know what his name is. I look around and see everyone else here but him. I'm not sure why he is always here. Maybe he is very sick and has to stay here all the time. But I guess not because he isn't here._

_I ask the little blonde girl who is younger than me. Probably 3 and she doesn't know what I'm saying. So I ask the kid next to her who looks exactly like her._

_"Where is the quiet black-haired boy?"_

"_Oh, he has been gone for a while now. A couple of weeks." He shrugs._

_"Ok. What is your name?" _

_"Gazzy, and this is my baby sister Angel." _

_I smile at them. "I'm Maximum."_

_Gazzy grins, "That's an awesome name!"_

_"Maximum Ride." Says the grumpy woman from the doorway. _

_"Bye Gazzy and Angel!"  
I enter the small room and feel like puking. I hate being in here. It's too small. _

_Soon Dr. Brigid enters._

_"Hi, Max. We just need to take some blood today." They do._

_They have to have someone hold me down because I am terrified of needles. They don't hurt but for some reason my body screams at me to run away. _

_After they are done, I grab a sucker and head back to the waiting room to wait for Daddy. On my way there, I see the black haired boy. He is crying in a corner._

_I look around and there is no one here. "Hi." I whisper, coming up to him. He is wearing a blue hospital gown and his eyes are wet with tears. "Are you hurt?" I ask. He nods._

_He seems to be about my age, maybe older._

_"What hurts?"_

_He shrugs. _

_"How come you don't talk?"_

_He shrugs again._

_"What's your name." _

_He shrugs and I look at him in disbelief. _

_"How can you not know your own name?" _

_"I don't have one. I'm just another _thing _to these people. To your dad." __His eyes narrow at me._

_"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused._

_"Nothing. I am nothing." He whispers the last part._

_"Well." I say, sad that this poor kid doesn't feel like he means something to someone, "We should give you a name. Pick something." _

_"I don't know. Chuck?" _

_I laugh. "No, that's silly. Pick something awesome. Something strange."_

_"Hmm." He thinks for a moment. "Fang?" _

_"Yes! Fang. I like it." I grin and I see him smile a little. "Well, Fang I have to go. I'll see you next time!"_

_And then I skip away._

_"Wait Max!" I turn and see Fang, older Fang, standing there. _Wait what?_ I look down at my body and realize I am no longer a 6 year old. I am now my 6' 1" self. _What is going on?

_"Fang? What's going on."_

_He shrugs. "I got in your dream. This is pretty cool." _

What is he talking about?

_"I heard you dreaming and it got me wondering if I could go into your dream." He looks around at our surroundings and frowns. "I hate this place. Can we go somewhere else?"_

_"Like where?" And how do I do that?_

_"Anywhere. It's your dream."_

_"Are you actually here or am I just dreaming that you're in my dream?"_

_He shrugs and walks toward me. "Get us out of here _please_, Maximum." _

_My name on his lips sends shivers down my back. _

_I think about a beach and close my eyes. When open them, we are in a desert. WTF?_

_Fang laughs. _

_"I meant for a beach." I mutter. _

_The desert is completely silent and there is a fiery orange glow from the sun setting on the horizon. It's a breathtaking sight. I lay on the sandy ground. Fang lays next to me. _

_"Where do you want to go to hide in the morning? What state would you like to venture toward?"_

_"Anywhere but Ohio, since that's where I told Dylan I was going." I laugh and then stop. Thinking of Dylan. _

_What if he wasn't actually with me because he was programmed? He was such a sweetheart and I was in love with him. But lately I had been distant because of my father. I miss Dylan. He was my bestfriend. I sigh. No one can ever be as good to me as Dylan, especially his kisses. I smile._

_Then my mind drifts to Fang. I wonder if he would be a good kisser. Thinking about it made me blush. _

_"Do you want to find out?" Fang's words make me jump and blush harder._

_"Wha- What? No. I didn't- Shit. Sorry. That was inappropriate." _

_I turn my head and see him staring at me. I turn back to the sky. "I wish I could fly." I say softly, thinking of Fang's wings._

_Fang stays silent. I feel his gaze on the side of my face and look at him, giggling. Yeah. I giggled. So what? "What are you thinking about?" I ask him, frowning._

_"Well I was just wondering if you'd be a good kisser, as well." I_

_I blush and sit up, crossing my legs Indian style. I shrug, "Just take my word for it that I'm not."_

_"I doubt that." He sits up too. I look into his eyes and I feel his hand rest on my knee. _

_"Max, can I kiss you? We are in a dream so it's not like it's weird." His dark eyes are so full of emotion at this moment. More than I have ever seen in anyone's eyes, much less Fang's._

_I roll my eyes at his logic and look toward the sun. It has almost disappeared behind the Earth's curvature. I swallow. Fangs hand reached up to my chin, turning my face. My cheeks heat._

_His face gets closer to mine. I can't breathe. His lips graze-_

_\- Line -_

I wake up panting next to Fang. Fang is sitting up, face red. He mumbles something and my stomach lurches when I remember what happened - well _started_ to happen.. Why did I wake up? Ugh.

I look at the clock. 4AM. I sigh and roll over, away from Fang. I feel him move around too. We don't say anything. I lay awake until I see the clock strike 5AM. I cannot sleep and it is so frustrating. I groan.

"You awake?" I hear.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"I can't sleep." He mumbles.

"Me neither." I feel cold and snuggle deeper under the blankets.I feel Fang's arm droop over me while his body presses against my back. I stiffen and then relax. I turn over and face him, feeling a pull to him. I put my face in his chest and yawn. My hand absent-mindlessly strokes his back. When I touch where his wing slits are, he stiffens. "Sorry." I mumble. Bringing my hand away.

I slowly start to fall asleep and feel Fang relax also. "Night." He says, kissing the top of my head.

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. A little FAX in there... I so badly wanted them to make out and confess their unconditional love for each other. But it's just not time yet. Sorry guys. **

**Thank you for reading now... REVIEW! Love you all :) **


End file.
